


Disgusting!

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Xiuyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, House Cleaning, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Minseok just wants to clean.Chanyeol just wants cuddles.





	Disgusting!

Minseok scrubbed the particularly persistent coffee stain on the counter with a heaved sigh. He cast his eyes on the number of coasters he had left lying around the counter, the tables, the window sills, but everyone seemed to be _allergic_ to using them. He stepped back, shaking the setting cramp out of his arm before giving the stain an almost aggressive spray of cleaning detergent. Minseok dropped the rag and detergent next to it, taking a long sip from his own coffee - placed dutifully on the sweet snowflake coaster Chanyeol had gotten him - and rubbed his temple. He had a headache setting in. He was dreading moving around the dorm to find the taunting coffee stains and spills waiting for him and he frankly wanted to go back to bed.

Minseok cast his eyes over the large heap of dishes that had been left in the sink and grit his teeth. Baekhyun. _No, don't worry Minseok, I'll do them before I go to bed!_ He was going to kill the gamer if it was the last thing he did. He rubbed his eye before he went to step forward; arms circled around his waist and made him yelp.

Chanyeol chuckled against his ear and Minseok relaxed, leaning into his partner's chest. "You're awake? It's not even ten yet."

"I woke up and couldn't settle back down. Bed was too empty without you." He accentuated his words with soft, gentle kisses down Minseok's neck and the elder male squirmed, pushing him off.

Minseok stepped back to the counter, tackling the stain again. "Your breath reeks, go brush your teeth before you give me a disease."

Chanyeol whined, a pout on his lips as he eased his way between Minseok and the counter. Minseok's eyebrow rose in slight annoyance and he stepped back. "What?"

"Want a kiss."

"Go brush your teeth, you big baby." Minseok chucked the rag at Chanyeol, moving around to the sink to start filling it with hot water.

He yelped again as he was tugged back, being spun around by a grinning Chanyeol. "And what if I don't?"

Minseok squirmed a moment but Chanyeol's arms locked around him, tight. He sighed and leant against the taller male, burying his face in Chanyeol's shoulder. "You smell like late nights and sex."

"Well that's your fault."

Chanyeol laughed as Minseok beat his chest gently before his smaller arms finally looped around Chanyeol. They leaned against the kitchen table in silence, eyes closed in the sleepy morning moment. Chanyeol's hand ran softly up and down Minseok's spine, disturbing the blue hoodie he wore in a way that Minseok would snap when he had to fix it; right now, he was almost purring at the contact.

Of course, the moment was ruined by Chanyeol letting out a loud belch.

Minseok jumped back and covered his nose with his hand. "Disgusting! God go brush your teeth!"

Chanyeol laughed as he was chased out of the kitchen, the kitchen rag smacking against his back. He looked back in time to see Minseok huff and adjust his hoodie before turning his attention to them almost overflowing sink.

Definitely worth it.


End file.
